


I'll See You There

by EternalNaga



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: ...With a little angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But most of it is sunshine and rainbows, M/M, Robin Sumia and Lissa are childhood friends, male robin - Freeform, slight angst maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalNaga/pseuds/EternalNaga
Summary: Robin and Chrom started an online relationship two years ago. The problem is, they've never seen each others faces but Chrom really wants to meet Robin.I really suck at summaries. The story is way better.





	I'll See You There

Robin let out a fierce breath through his nose in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure off of his twisting insides. He had nearly slammed his fingers in his laptop when he swatted the lid down to hide the screen from view. Anxiety curled around his body and held him like a vice as he recalled the words that had been on the screen not ten seconds ago.  
  
'I'll see you there.'  
  
The disgruntled teenager groaned and buried his face in his hands; long, pale fingers tugging on snowy locks of hair. His eyes slid open and focused on the floor under his feet while he got lost in his thoughts.  
  
"My online boyfriend of two years wants to see me."  
  
Robin flopped backwards on his bed, letting himself seize bouncing before he continued his depressing line of thoughts. This was not how he imagined playing the new online RPG game with his boyfriend would go. Guilt clouded his mind as he recalled all the times that he had rejected real world meet ups with Chrom. Every time the prospect of seeing him entered his head, his anxiety would squeeze his heart, make his vision fuzzy, make him doubt Chrom's actual feelings for him. They haven't even seen each others faces. They had attempted to Skype in the beginning, but after so many times of Robin calling only to hang up before the video chat could connect, they both agreed that they didn't need to see each other to have a serious relationship.  
  
They were happy with the 'Good Morning' texts and stupid memes. The times that they changed their phone wallpaper to a candlelit dinner or starry night sky and texted back and forth for hours as their substitute for a date. The times when Chrom would send a voice recording of him singing a lullaby when Robin couldn't sleep. He thought that Chrom was happy with the way things were. As of late though, he had been asking more and more frequently to meet up and would grow a little more reticent every time Robin said no. He was worried that Chrom had grown bored of him; that he thought of the short teenager as just another person to talk to when bored.  
  
Robin's cracking point had been when Chrom didn't answer his texts for three days. Having always heard from the other everyday for the past two years, Robin was unused to the sudden radio silence that left him in the dark as to what was going on. He could have been hit by a truck for all he knew. The panic had formed rapidly in the back of his throat and swelled until he felt like he couldn't breathe. Distressed text after text Robin sent, hoping that Chrom would choose that moment to look at his phone. It had only been minutes after starring at the unopened messages that his two friends had found him in his room, viciously pacing back and forth while not taking his eyes off his phone. They had expressed their concerns previously about how Robin didn't even know if his boyfriend was who he said he was, but he was sure that Chrom was Chrom.  
  
"Why would some random forty year old pervert put up with me for so long when he hasn't even seen my face once?" He had said as a reply.  
  
When Chrom had found out what happened, he apologized profusely although he offered no reason for his avoidance. The damage had already been done though. Robin hastily agreed to the meet up the next time it was brought up, not wanting Chrom to pull away like last time. He only had a minute to process what he just agreed to before he saw the other open the message and send his own reply back not five seconds later.  
  
Snapping back to the present, Robin heard his door nob turn before the heavy wood gave way to his two best friends since childhood. Lissa sat on one side of him and Sumia sat on the other. They turned their bodies towards him and created a massive cuddle pile that the teenager always enjoyed no matter how old he got.  
  
"You know we love you, right?" Lissa spoke, exasperation heavy in her voice. Sumia stretched out her arm and lightly swatted at the blond. "What I meant to say was, you know we care about what goes on in your life, right?" Lissa amended.  
  
Sumia rolled her eyes in fondness before focusing her remaining attention on Robin. "Slightly better, but you could use a little work on your approaches."  
  
Lissa made an indignant grunt in the back of her throat before she buried her smiling face in Robin's shoulder. The white haired boy smiled brightly at his friend's antics. Anything they did was guaranteed to brighten his day.  
  
"What Lissa meant to say was," Sumia started. She propped her head up on her hand to be able to look down on the other two occupants of the bed. Whenever she went into lecture mode, she had to find someway to be physically taller than everybody else. With her naturally short size though, it didn't work half the time. "we're worried about how you and Chrom are fairing."  
  
Straight to the point then. The thing is, neither of Robin's friends were good at approaching sensitive topics. It definitely wasn't Robin's strong suit either. Stuttering and awkwardness were all that followed when he ever tried to lightly bring up a situation. This situation in particular however, required very careful treading. His friends knew how his relationship with Chrom was becoming more and more strained. He always confided in them, especially for relationship advice. With all that the friends have been through together, they were the only people that he trusted in a situation like this.  
  
"We're fairing just fine," Robin tied to argue. Lissa would have none of that though.  
  
"We know things are getting a little tight in your relationship. We just wanted to offer some solutions."  
  
"One in particular that we think is going to fix everything," Sumia added.  
  
Robin wanted to argue that there was nothing to fix, but he knew better. Considering all they had together was words, everyone who knew of the pair were getting concerned. Rightfully so, Lissa would say. So he let them continue of their "words of wisdom" to see where this conversation would go.  
  
Lissa shifted in her position in that way she always did when she had to talk about something she knew the boy wouldn't like. "We think that it would be best if you met this boy in person."  
  
Both girls in the room seemed to brace themselves for what they probably thought would be a violent outburst of nerves, but were genuinely surprised when all they got in response was a timid, "Okay". Their heads whipped around and Sumia's neck in particular made an awful cracking noise that had to hurt. She paid no mind to it though as she struggled to get her next words out. "Wait, really?"  
  
In truth, Robin sounded a lot more calm than he actually felt. He was however, slowly getting used to the fact that he was going to have to meet Chrom whether he liked it or not. He had already accepted, and he wasn't one to go back on his word like that. He could never do that to his boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah. We literally just agreed to meet up. I'm supposed to be at Henry's Cafe at one o'clock."  
  
Both girls blinked and attempted to process this information. Soon enough, Sumia's face split into a wide smile and Lissa did her best to look more happy than nervous.  
"That's great!" Sumia's exclamation was as enthusiastic as the rest of her. Her body seemed to hum in place as she squeezed her friend in her arms. She almost sounded more happy than Robin felt because--believe it or not--he did feel happy about finally meeting Chrom. Ecstatic almost. He was just too busy worrying over all the things that could go wrong and the one question that he had to ask him before they would return home at the end of the day.  
  
Why was Chrom pulling away?  
  
A knot formed in his stomach at the thought of all the answers that question could bring. He wasn't particularly enthused to have to ask it, but it had to be put on the table before they went any further in their relationship. They were already pretty serious as it was, but seeing each other face-to-face was something that would change everything.  
  
Lissa looked skeptically at Robin's phone and poked it with one of her finger when it lit up with a text from Chrom asking him where his character went in the game. He grabbed it out from in between the puppy pile and responded with a quick answer of, "My friends had to talk to me," before putting it back down and facing Lissa's gaze.  
  
It was Sumia who snapped Lissa out of her thoughts. "Is there something you would like to add?"  
  
Lissa closed her eyes while she lounged back against the pillows that her arms created. An expression that looked a lot like guilt crossed her face, but it was gone before either of the two could properly identify it. "I'm just worried about you. I know how strongly you feel for him. I also know that he feels just as strongly about you- I mean, from what I've heard. I just want you to promise that whatever happens with this boy, you wont leave us."  
  
Sumia looked up, surprised at her friends words. Robin was equally surprised, but was also a little suspicious. Somehow, he felt as if Lissa's worries stemmed a little farther than the typical, "when you get a boyfriend, don't forget about your friends." Again, that look of guilt crossed Lissa's usually excited features and Robin became worried. He was about to ask about her weird behavior when Sumia cut him off.  
  
"I know you're worried about Robin and how meeting Chrom in person is going to affect him, but he would never leave us. He's not that kind of person." Sumia's voice was strong and sure, going with Robin's determined head nods to punctuate every one of her sentences. Lissa seemed to brighten up at this and pulled the two back down to the cuddle pile before they even realized they had sat up in the first place.  
  
"Okay, not that we had this problem in the past, but from now on, we stick together no matter what. No matter what happens because we know that every action we make towards the other is because we love them and want the best for them." Lissa's voice was tinged with anxiety, but it was also filled with so much love that nobody could argue that they didn't even have to make that promise. It was just one of the many unspoken aspects of their friendship that made it even more true.  
  
Robin grinned and snuggled closer to his friends, just like they had when they were children huddled together for comfort. Their warmth cut through the icy cold of his anxiety. Whatever happens with Chrom, he knows that he will always have these two to fall back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first chapter. I plan to make more, but I don't know how far I want to take this story. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot that ended here, having more focus on the three's friendship than Robin's actual relationship with Chrom. I decided however that I wanted to actually write them meeting. Anyways, until next time!


End file.
